Change Will Do You Good
by MeghanJinx
Summary: Cassie and Tobias??? READ for the sake of humanity and all that is good! Oh, and Forlay? Revised. ;P


CHANGE WILL DO YOU GOOD

By: Meghan

A/N: Thanks Forlay, for beta reading my story.

The sun gleamed over the field, over the brook, over Ax's scoop, and finally reached Tobias's tree.

He snapped awake. He wouldn't have yawned, if he'd had a mouth. He needed some breakfast. A mouse. Yes, a mouse would be tasty,

So he would get a mouse. But it wouldn't be that easy. He watched the field. The unmoving stillness, in the dewy morning air. No stirring. A hush.

Then something twittered. A tiny stir of moment. A mouse. Tobias watched. The mouse skittered, nervously. Tobias waited when to attack. Waited… 

Snap!

A squeak, and a crack of a twig, another red-tail, (which had been hanging around Tobias's territory of all the nerve) swooped down and grabbed the mouse. One fluid swoop.

Aw, man! said Tobias. Now he'd have to wait again…

Finally he caught his prey. A shrew. Like the one Cassie had morphed… no Rachel morphed the shrew. Tobias didn't think about it. Prey was prey. Food was food. Survival of the fittest. And in this case, the fittest was Tobias.

He went for a fly. Maybe he'd hook up with Cassie. Rachel. Cassie? Huh? Where was this sudden flood of thoughts of her come from?

Disregard it, was his move. But he found himself thinking more and more.

Cassie loved Jake. No way. And he loved Rachel. 

Cassie was passive, and Rachel was aggressive. 

Which was Tobias? In human, when he was back in school, his passive attitude caused him a lot of pain. But now that he was a hawk, he became more focused. I guess being a predator will do that to one. Now he had a newfound toughness. 

Cassie. She was so sweet. Caring. Smart.

Rachel. She was so beautiful, but then again it's what's on the inside. Finally his path divided. Rachel's house was left, Cassie's house was right.

He turned, unsure of himself, then stopped. He thought. Rachel or Cassie?

Then with confidence and self assurance he turned, and went right.

Cassie woke up. The clock ticked. Tick. Tick. She yawned and got out of bed. It was Saturday, but she'd promised her dad she'd help clean up the barn. So she got up. After taking a shower, and eating some breakfast, Cassie went into the barn.

She walked in. The room welcomed her. She began to rummage through a box that contained medical supplies. The fox needed a new bandage on his leg. She took out the medical tape.

"Cassie?" said her dad. 

"Yes?" She looked up from the box.

He smiled, almost sheepishly. "I just remembered something I needed from the hardware store. Could you start on the barn without me?"

Cassie smiled. "Sure."

She picked up a broom and began to sweep the barn. She targeted the empty, and dirty, stalls near the very back of the barn. A bird flew in. A raptor, a red-tailed hawk. He flew to the rafters and perched on a wooden beam. A little above Cassie. Cassie didn't notice. He flew with such grace, she heard nothing.

For some strange reason, she wished he were here. And in he had flown. She couldn't get him of her mind. She was thinking about him a lot lately…

Morning Cassie. said a voice that was human. In thought speak.

Cassie spun around and looked up. "Don't do that Tobias, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" And then she added silently, But I'm glad you're here.

Tobias laughed in thought-speak. So what's up?

"Just cleaning the barn."

Oh. Just came by to talk and tell you about something I've been thinking about… never mind.

Cassie put down her broom and looked up. "Now, you've got my attention, what?"

Just thinking… about… Cassie? Where's our relationship?

The question struck Cassie in the most peculiar way. "Well, Tobias, I've never really thought about our relationship. If there is one outside Animorphs and being friends."

Tobias stared at her fiercely. With his hawk eyes. Well, maybe there is.

"What are you saying Tobias?"

That somewhere deep inside Jake and yours and my relationship with Rachel, maybe we have a connection.

"You know Tobias," she said, pausing in a thoughtful way, "I-I was just thinking the same thing." She sounded confused.

I remember, when you wanted to leave the Animorphs, I feel the same way? asked Tobias.

"Well, yeah- where did that come from? Another thought?" she said, sweeping again, but paying total attention to Tobias.

"I wish I had help," she muttered. 

Tobias got a brilliant idea…

Cassie, I'll be right back. Tobias flew into an empty stall. Slowly his wings formed skin. His eyes became soft, and kind. 

And his beak formed lips.

Human.

He had on a morphing suit. He walked out.

"I wanted to talk to you face to face."

"Okay, Tobias, your dead serious aren't you?" Cassie asked.

"Yes."

She sat down on a hay bale and took a break. She motioned for Tobias.

Tobias looked at her.

__

Do I like her as a friend? Or something more? She's so _pretty, but I feel as though I'm cheating on Rachel_. Tobias thought.

_What_ would _Jake think if there were feelings between Tobias and I_? Cassie thought.

Tobias sat next to her.

She looked at Tobias. And for a second, they both had the same urge.

_Heck with it_, thought Tobias. He leaned over and kissed Cassie on the cheek.

Jake walked in. "Hi Cassie, hi Tobias." Rachel and Marco were with him. Tobias pulled away. Rachel sat down next to Cassie and Tobias.

She looked at Tobias and a brilliance shone in her eyes. She smiled a confused smile, and kissed Tobias, glad he was a human

"Just helping Cassie clean the barn," he said.

"That reminds me," stated Cassie, "Do you think you could help?"

Rachel wrinkled her nose. Then smiled. "Okay."

"I'm too cute too work," said Marco.

"I'll help," said Jake, smiling. He took Cassie's hand. And kissed her on the cheek. And at that moment Cassie felt really rotten about not liking Jake. No, then again…

Change will do you good…


End file.
